This invention relates to ornaments and educational devices which may be used for decorative and teaching purposes. More specifically, it relates to inexpensive paper ornaments which can be punched out and readily assembled.
It has been known to provide various shapes on paper as, for example, paper dolls which can then be cut out with the use of scissors and pasted together, etc. However, often such cut outs were not realistic in their depiction of an animal or person. Further, this technique has been less than satisfactory with respect to certain animals due to their shapes. This is particularly true of birds.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide low cost ornaments which accurately depict birds.
A further object of the invention is to provide manually assembled bird ornaments which accurately depict various species of birds whereby a teaching device is provided for use in conjunction with information about the particular species depicted.
A further object of the invention is to provide an attractive bird ornament which can be suspended from a ceiling to decorate or amuse children and adults.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.